


weird kids

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [12]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign: Fantasy High (Dimension 20), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, imposter syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Riz and Gorgug have a talk on the Celestine Sea.
Relationships: Gorgug Thistlespring/Riz Gukgak, Riz Gukgak & Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: dimension 20 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	weird kids

**Author's Note:**

> in which i shamelessly project onto riz

Fabian had mentioned, earlier, that the constellations above the Celestine Sea are different than the ones you can see in the sky over Elmville. Then he’d started boasting about how he knows all _sorts_ of constellations, and then he’d started retelling another of Bill Seacaster’s adventures, and Riz had tuned out.

But now, looking up at them... it feels, weird, to know these stars are different but not knowing how. Riz doesn’t make it a habit to look up at the sky, and why would he stargaze when he could be _working_? Being stationary isn’t something he’s great at.

Riz’s thoughts are interrupted when beside him, Gorgug shifts a little. He’s been quiet ever since they came up here, it being their turn to sleep on the roof, and while Riz isn’t _great_ with people unless he’s trying to get clues from them, it seems like he wants to ask something. 

When he speaks, his voice is even softer than usual, and he looks at Riz with an openness that’s always been intimidating to be the recipient of. 

“Hey, Riz? Do you... does this ever, feel... I dunno, weird?”

“What, having friends? Yeah. It’s pretty new for me.”

As soon as he says it, Riz wants to shove the words back in his mouth. He’d love to blame his lack of verbal filter on it being somewhere like two in the morning but it’s not like he has a normal sleep schedule anyway, and he’s _always_ been like this. But once he can bring himself to look at Gorgug, he’s just nodding.

“Yeah. I never- you guys are the first friends I’ve ever had. And my parents are super thrilled about it, but. Well, last year, I was just... the weird kid that caught backpacks in parking lots, y’know? And now it’s like, I’m this hero... and I’m in a band, or whatever. And Zelda said something earlier, about how... I don’t know. It’s just, _weird_.”

“I- yeah. I guess, I mean. I’m not a famous rockstar or anything, but it’s still- I sometimes forget I’m a licensed detective now, did you know?” Riz laughs a little, and pulls out one of his old business cards. It’s creased now, but his handwriting’s the same, and as he stares at the tiny ( _un)_ , he says,“I get what you mean.”

“Sometimes I think... I think that one day, I’m gonna say something, or do something, and everyone’s gonna know I’ve been lying the whole time, that I’m not actually...” Gorgug trails off, but Riz nods. 

“Everyone’s gonna realize you’ve tricked them into being your friends, and they’re gonna look at you and just see... a ball.”

Riz twists his claws around in his lap, until one of them is gently picked up by a much bigger hand. Gorgug scoots closer, and Riz, heart beating like a rabbit’s, scoots closer too. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> zelda and gorgug have a similar relationship as in canon, except no romance


End file.
